


My Names Not Gray

by LiveLaughFangirl



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 22:15:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4642086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiveLaughFangirl/pseuds/LiveLaughFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucy Heartfilia wished to end the neverending boredom  in her saphire life, though dreaming the imposible was her speacility. Until one day she got a strange message from an unkown number, mabye now her life wouldnt be an neverending boredom. Mabye just a bit, even a little more spontaneous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Names Not Gray

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy gets an unsuspected text from an unknown number

          Days would past of an never-ending boredom for Lucy Heartfilia. Sometimes she would just wish for a spark of something-even if it was just a little spontaneous. Doesn't have to be much, just a little. Maybe if she could get out of that all-girls proper school her father forced her to go to, an enroll into Fairy Tail High. Maybe that could end her boredom.  
             Fairy Tail High was numerous for their exciting ways, apparently they had cats for teachers! Constant fights between students within their school and ones from Phantom High School. Not to mention the Salamander boy, ruler of destruction. There would be something every day at the 7 o'clock news about how the so called Salamander destroyed another part of the school, sometimes even the town with one of his fights with Gajeel of Phantom High.  
             Now if she could meet him then maybe her life wouldn't be an never ending boredom. Though unrealistic dreams was her specialty. Sighing Lucy picked up her phone from her desk and feel on top of her queen sized bed. Hugging her pink plue plushy she scrolled down her unread messages.

**Aquarius**  
Someone said they saw you and Scorpio on a little date  
if I find out that’s true there’ll be hell to pay!

**Levy**  
So, I know phantom lord is like a bad school an all.  
But Gajeel is really hot!  
Oh God, If Jet and Droy found out I think that I’d be dead

**Daddy**  
There's a meeting, so I’ll be coming home late  
don’t wait up

**Unknown**  
GRAY, IF YOU WERE THE COLD BASTARD WHO ATE ERZA’S  
CAKE AND BLAMED ME I'M GONNA KILL YOU!

Four messages to answer too and only one seemed interesting another looked deadly, one not needing a response and the last would be getting an earful of nonsense. You can guess which is witch. Wondering this ‘Unknown’ person is she clicked on it and began to message them.

**Lucy**  
Sorry I’m not Gray

**Unknown**  
DONT FUCK WITH ME GRAY, YOU GAVE ME YOUR NEW NUMBER

**Lucy**  
He probably gave you the wrong number

**Unknown**  
You’re fucking me right?

**Lucy**  
Rather not since I don’t even know who you are

**Unknown**

uGH, you know what i mean

**Lucy**

That you want to fuck me? A stranger ?  
Yeah I know exactly what you mean

**Unknown**  
Seriously

**Lucy**  
Okay, okay I’ll stop teasing  
Btw, Just because someone ate your friend’s cake  
You don’t have to be so violent

**Unknown**  
You don't understand,Erza is fucking scary

**Lucy**  
Doubt it

**Unknown**  
*Picture Sent*

Gasping, Lucy covered her mouth. This Ezra guy was scary if he could do that too an building for just for a piece of cake. The picture was of a demolished hallway inside a school, the doors were smashed and off their hinges and floor had cracks in it not to mention the ruined ceiling.  
Smiling Lucy replied

**Lucy**  
Holy shit, that Erza guy did that???  
He needs some kind of anger management

**Unknown**  
IKR, also Erza is a she

**Lucy**  
okay now she's even more scarier

**Unknown**  
I was lucky to escape with my life  
Gray is such a bastard eating her cake then blaming me

**Lucy**  
Hahaha  
That Gray guy is one smart guy to put the blame on someone else

**Unknown**  
I thought you were on my side  
Do I mean nothing to you uhh  
What’s your name???

**Unknown**  
Wait, I’ll call you lucky

**Lucy**  
Why lucky

**Unknown**  
Cause gray’s lucky I don’t beat the shit out of him

**Lucy**  
Then I’ll call you Hot Head, cause all you seem to want to do is fight

Hot Head  
Gtg, nice talking to you Lucky

**Lucy**  
You too Hot Head

Maybe if hot head texted her every night, then maybe just maybe she could escape the never ending boredom that filled her life. There would be just a dash of spontaneous-ness at the being or the end of her day. It was all thanks to that hot head whoever he was.  
Maybe one day she could meet him in person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> debating weather i should continue this a full story or not  
> thoughts?  
> Feedback?  
> Creative Criticism?

**Author's Note:**

> Im debateing on weather turning this into a full feldge story or not.  
> Thoughs?


End file.
